Time Struggles To Move On
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: It's been 7 years since Ginga and Kyouya left, and now Agito's ready for domination, while Hikaru and Madoka think about this battle along with Ginga and Kyouya What happens if everyone at the tournament lost and only Madoka and Hikaru are left? And who are these mysterious characters? GinMado/GalaxyShipping/GingaXMadoka/Ginga X Madoka and KyouHika/KyouyaXHikaru/Kyouya X Hikaru


**Time Struggles To Move On**

Me: Hi guys! It's been like FOREVER since I uploaded an MFB fic, so umm.. I don't own MFB, so err... Oh yeah and btw I'm addicted to the MFB DS game! Oh yeah, I decided to mix up the ending a bit, in the end you can only battle with your leader... In both rounds..

* * *

Season: Beyblade Matal Masters

Bonus Key: Word/Blah =Saying a different word at the same time

Warning(s): Spoiler Alert From The Game

* * *

Madoka Amano sat at her desk, fixing one of her customer's bey, it appeared to actually be Mei-Mei's. Her Clay Aquario's been through a rough tournament a few moments ago. Madoka sighed as she continued examining the scratches and burns on the bey. Mei-Mei lost against Alexsey's BurnWolf. Madoka hasn't been the same after Ginga left for an unknown reason. She's been gloomy, less energetic, hasn't been at her usual speed of fixing beys and hasn't been eating as much. Madoka set down the bey and looked at the team photo they've taken seven(my fav number!) years ago, a day before he left.

Ginga stood in the middle, on his left Madoka and on his right, Masamune, then Tsubasa. On the left of Madoka was Kyouya, then Hikaru. Infront of the Ginga were the youngest, Kenta and Yu, while the oldest(and/or biggest/tallest/fattest), Ryo and Benkei stood in the back.

She gloomly looked back at Clay Aquario, before continuing slowly.

* * *

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" asked Hikaru.

"No, there isn't much happening right now, so you can break, but I'll call you when I need you," replied Ryo.

Hikaru nodded and walked out, towards her home. Hikaru's also been gloomy lately, but it wasn't as bad as Madoka's. A day after Ginga left, Kyouya mysteriously disappeared, also for an unknown reason.

She sat down at her desk and logged on into the Bey Chat. She noticed that Madoka was on, so she decided to start a small conversation with her:

AquarioGurll: Hey Madoka

She waited for awhile until she got a reply,

BeyMechGasher: Hey Hikaru, fixing Mei-Mei's bey right now :/

AquarioGurll: Oh, I'm not doing anything, but chatting with u right now ;P

BeyMechGasher: kk, wanna go on webcam? It might be easier 4 us 2 chat since I'm fixing Clay Aquario

AquarioGurll: kk, sure

Hikaru spun on her computer chair for awile until she got a message saying, "**You Have A Request from BeyMechGasher. Accept Live Chat Request?**"

Hikaru smiled slightly and clicked, "**Accept**"

"Hi Hikaru..."

"Hey Madoka, feel any better?"

"No, I'm still struggling..."

"Still?"

She nodded as a reply, "What about you? Are you ok?"

Hikaru smiled, "A little... It's not the same without Kyouya and Ginga huh?"

"Yeah..."

"We'll have to move on soon enough though..."

"True but... It's hard..."

"I know..."

"To me, it feels like two decades..."

"I'm sorry Madoka..."

"Don't worry Hikaru... I'll be fine," replied Madoka, now just polishing the bey before the final scans(that was quick... Oh well!).

_**BOOM! CRACK!**_

Hikaru's head shot up, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah... I did What was it?"

Then Mei-Mei bursted in, "Madoka! Madoka! I need my Aquario now!"

"Huh? Why I didn't even finish-"

"Agito's back!"

"A-Agito?"

"Yeah!"

"Last time he left without a fight, and now...?"

"Yes, we have to stop him!"

"J-just wait a sec, I need to scan it... Hikaru, I'll meet you out..."

"Okay," she replied, nodding, logging off and so did Madoka.

"Here you go Mei-Mei," Madoka said, taking it out of the scanner.

"Thanks!" she thanked before running out.

Madoka looked at her Mad Gasher for a short while before grabbing it and runnning out. She met Hikaru at Chaoxin's battle with Agito, looking as nervous as ever.

"S-so, h-how's the battle?" Madoka asked nervously.

"Not so well... Everyone that was at the tournament is going to try, Chao Xin insisted that he should go first against Agito, but he's losing horribly..."

"Oh..."

"Special move! Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword(it felt so awkward typing that...)!"

As they watched Posion Virgo attack Nightmare Rex, Nightmare Rex looked as if he did nothing.

Agito smirked, "Special move! NOVA STRIKE!"

Nightmare Rex started to attack Virgo with extreme power, looking like he put in no effort at all. Chao Xin gasped as he saw his Poison Virgo fly into the air and land on the ground next to his feet.

"V-Virgo!" he cried at his lost.

"Chao Xin, don't worry..." Mei-Mei said softly.

"HE'S IMPOSSIBLE TO BEAT!" he yelled.

"Um... H-how long did this battle take?" asked Madoka.

"A minute..." Chao Xin muttered.

"A MINUTE?" Hikaru and Madoka yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah, and my skills weren't good enough..."

Battle after battle everyone lost... From Tetsuya(LOL XP), to Ryo, everyone lost. All that was left whom didn't battle were Madoka and Hikaru.

"I TOLD ALL OF YOU, I WOLDN'T BEY EVER AGAIN(right..?)!" cried Hikaru.

"AND I'M A MECHANIC, I HAVE A LACK OF EXPERIENCE!" Madoka yelled lastly.

"We know you can do it!" Tsubasa cried out of nowhere(he lost anyways).

"Yeah! Work together guys!" Kenta and Yu yelled.

"YEAH!" everyone else yelled.

"Guys?" Mei-Mei asked.

The two girls' heads looked up at the Chinese girl.

"Why don't you try? I was willing to try, just have hope and faith! We'll believe in you! Do it for everyone!"

Madoka and Hikaru looked at eachother before nodding, "Sure."

As the two girls stepped up Agito laughed, "Do you two really think you can beat me?"

Madoka gulped and Hikaru shook violently.

Madoka slowly took out her Mad Gasher, and Hikaru did the same with her Wind Aquario.

"THREE!" Agito started.

"TWO!" Hikaru shouted.

"ONE!" Madoka contined, her eyes shut with force.

"LET IT RIP!"

They all started to battle as Agito had the upper hand right away. As the beys clashed, Nightmare Rex started to aim at Mad Gasher, but got bumped out of the way by Wind Aquario. After five minutes of constant battling, the three beys started slowing down.

"SPECIAL MOVE! NOVA STRIKE!"

"AQUARIO/GASHER!" the two yelled.

Before any other reactions came, a streak of light appeared and Nightmare Rex got blasted into the air. Then a tornado started as Rex started falling down, causing massive damage finishing him off.

"Ginga?/Kyouya?"

"It's us alright," Ginga replied.

"Heh, s'been awhile huh?" asked Kyouya.

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah..."

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone's heads shot up.

"HOW DARE YOU BEAT ME? YOU SHALL NOW FEEL THE DINOSAURS **PAIN!**" Agito cried.

Suddenly Agito started to transform... Into Dino Agito...

"NoW YoU ShaLL FeeL MY WrAtH! I WiLL BrInG BaCk ThE DiNoSaUrS! I WiLL DeFeAt All YoU HuMaNs! GAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh yeah dino brain? How 'bout a match?" asked Kyouya.

"Don't forget me!" Ginga cried.

"We'll help too!" the two girls smiled.

"ThREe!" Dino Agito yelled.

"TWO!" yelled the two boys.

"ONE!" cried the girls.

"LET IT RIP!"

The _five_ bladers released their beys into action as Dino Agito's newly transformed bey; Ancient Rex; took the advatage once again.

"Gasher!"

"Aquario!"

"NOW!" they yelled in unision, "FORMATION!"

Mei-Mei smiled, they're trying to use the first team formation she and Chi-yun Li did when they first battled Ginga and Masamune, but she knew, their plan's gonna be different then the plan she and Chi-yun Li did.

As Ancient Rex headed for Leone, Pegasus stayed behind Leone, while Aquario and Gasher took his back, all crashing into him at once, weakening him slightly.

"SPECIAL MOVE!" the four yelled in unision.

"STARDUST DRIVER!/TRUE LION KING TEARING BLAST!/AQUARIO INFINTE ASSAULT(using the Metal Fusion one, cuz she doesn't battle as much in this season and for Madoka, I'll make it up cuz my bro's hogging my DS)!/RAPID CLASHING SLASH!"

Then the four beys went clashing towards the one bey.

"YOU CAN DO IT GINGA!"

Ginga turned around to see Sora cheering on for him. He smiled.

"Thanks!"

Then, Ancient Rex flew out of the stadium, turning back to Nightmare Rex, and Agito turning back to normal.

"Huh? Where am I? What am I wearing?" Agito asked.

"You mean... You don't know what happened?" Ginga asked.

Agito shook his head, "No sorry.."

"The bey must've been controlling him!" Madoka bursted.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Hey Agito, can we have this bey?"

"Yeah sure, I just need to get home and change..."

* * *

"Ginga! It's been so long!" Madoka bursted, cuddling onto him.

"Yeah... I missed you..."

Madoka gave him a peck on his cheek, then relaxing on his chest.

* * *

"Heh, ready for another battle like before?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh common!"

"Kyouya! I don't battle as much anymore!"

"So? You don't like spending time with me?"

Hikary blushed deeply then replied, "Of course I do! It's just-"

"Then battle me!"

"Fine! Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"LET IT RIP!"

* * *

Me: Done! Haha, I loved the short ending! R&R for a cookie and CAKE! :D

Ice: Yeah!

Madoka: Where d'you come from?

Ice: My bedroom!

Yu: COOL! A HEDGEHOG!

Ice: O_o" *runs off and jumps on Shadow* RUN SHADOW, RUN!

Shadow: Ugh... Fine! *dashes off*

Yu: Aww... HEY THREE MORE!

Sonic, Amy and Silver: Uh oh... RUN! *runs off*

Me: ^^" As I said, R&R for cake and cookie!

Madoka: Yep! And... NO FLAMES! ;P

Ginga: Byaa~~ :3


End file.
